Field
Examples of the present invention relate to enhancing for example reading or playing experience with physical objects. More specifically, the examples of the present invention relate to methods, apparatuses, systems and related computer program products for enhancing user experience.
Description of the Related Art
Consumers nowadays use more and more digital media when reading, playing, learning etc. Still some consumers prefer physical form; reading their books and magazines on paper or play games on physical boards etc. There has been some attempts on combining the digital media with the physical form. For example PCT/US2008/088027 presents a solution for synchronisation of sensory simulation with reading experience by providing sensory stimulation in relation to reader's location with respect to printed material. The solutions only provide for example audio and/or video stimulation to the reader but does not allow interaction. Therefore there is a need for advanced approaches for enhancing user experience.